Third Time's a Charm
by Seyrinah-Dragomir
Summary: This story is pretty much the sequel to A Baby Drake, Helena and Liam now have 3 kids, all under the age of 4, how the hell are they going to deal with that? Sorry the summary sucks, i have no idea how to describe this story, but this story will lead up to one with Geoffry and one with Sebastian. *As usual, pictures of characters are on my profile so if interested check them out!*
1. Chapter 1

Helena

"Mommy." Someone shook my arm "Mommy." I opened one eye to see Sebastian standing next to my bed.

"What is it baby?" I asked him.

"I'm scared." I rubbed my face and looked over at Liam, who of course was passed out. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Ok," I held my picked him up and set him between me and Liam, kissing the top of his head. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked him after he was situated under the sheets.

"Yea, it was really scary."

"Sebastian, don't lie to me." He pouted.

"I just wanted to sleep with you and daddy, Duncan gets to sleep in here and sometimes Marcus does too." I sighed and Liam snored "Don't be mad mommy." He was good.

"Fine, you're lucky you are so adorable." I kissed the top of his head, pulling him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep, Liam turned towards me and opened his eyes smirking.

"You aren't going soft on me are you love?" I smiled at him.

"Never."

Liam

When I woke up that night Helena had already gotten up, Sebastian lay next to me drooling slightly. Kids, no goddamn care in the world. "Come on little man." I nudged him softly "Time to get up." He wiggled but didn't open his eyes "Sebastian, come one, grandpa's coming over today. Don't you want to be awake when he comes over?" I asked and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Can you carry me?" I laughed

"Sure, let's go see if Duncan and Marcus are up yet ok?" he nodded happily. I picked him up and carried him over to Duncan's crib. "Huh. He's not here, where do you think he is Seb?"

"I don't know. Let's go get Marcus!" he waved his arms around, I just laughed and went to Marcus's room, I set Sebastian down "Go wake up your brother." He ran into the room but when he got close he slowed down and started whispering.

"Marcus, wake up sleepyhead." He shook Marcus "Grandpas coming over." he told him and when he didn't move Sebastian yelled "Marcus! Wake up!" Marcus jumped and started crying.

"What is going on in here?" Helena said from behind me "Are you pitting are children against each other?" she asked with one eyebrow raised and Duncan on her hip. "Goddammit Liam."

"Yeah Goddamit Liam." Sebastian piped up from Marcus's bed where they were both jumping up and down and laughing their heads off.

"Sebastian that's at bad word, only grownups can say that ok sweetie." Helena told him. "Now get dressed grandpa's going to be here soon." She turned and walked towards our bedroom "You can get them dressed right Liam? I have to get Duncan ready." She smirked at me over her shoulder, I sighed.

"Fine. Come on men, let's get ready for action."

"Yay!" they said together both jumping off the bed and landing with loud thumps on the ground.

"Liam!" Helena yelled.

"Sorry love." I called back at her "Alright boys let's get you dressed before mom goes crazy on me."

"I heard that." The boys laughed, and I laughed too, this shouldn't be that hard.

*5 minutes later

"Marcus hold still," I was attempting to get his shirt on, but of course he can't stand in one place for too long "Sebastian, stop jumping on the bed." I turned when the sound of him bouncing wouldn't stop "Sebastian! Put your shirt back on!" I finally got Marcus's shirt on and stood up to deal with Sebastian, who saw me coming and ran away shrieking. I heard someone laughing "Geoffrey, not now." I snapped at him.

"Hey, calm down, I was just going to ask you if you wanted any help."

"Oh sorry, can you deal with Marcus?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure, come here kid, I'll show you some really awesome science stuff I have in my bag." I swear to god I have never seen that kids eyes light up any brighter than that in his life.

"Really?" he asked tottering over to Geoffrey "I want to see." Geoffrey sat down on the ground and started pulling stuff out of his bag like he was a magician.

"See this? It's a fossil of an animal from a long time ago." He told Marcus picking up a fossil.

"What's a fossil?" he asked, I was going to listen but Sebastian ran past with his pants off.

"Liam! Why isn't Sebastian dressed yet? Your dad is going to be here any second now!" Crap Helena. Geoffrey smirked at me and I glared at him.

"What? You were the one that wanted a lot of kids. Do you still want 5 more?" 5 more kids like this.

"Hell no, I'm done." And I seriously hope Helena feels the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been long overdue, I just had no idea what to write about next so this is kind of a filler chapter. It's not the best but I hope you guys like it. **

Helena

"Sebastian, hold still." Liam was still fighting to get his clothes on. I could hear them from downstairs. Duncan cooed and I looked down at him smiling.

"You're not going to give me as much trouble as your brothers are you?" he smiled up at me. Geoffrey walked into the kitchen holding Marcus.

"Where do you want him?" he asked. I glanced around.

"Just put him down anywhere." He nodded and set Marcus down on the kitchen stool.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Marcus."

"Do you think Grandpa will bring presents?" I laughed.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Mommy!" Sebastian ran into the kitchen screaming, without his shirt on. I sighed.

"What is it honey."

"Daddy's being mean." I glanced up at Liam and he held up his hands.

"I didn't do anything I swear." I held my hand out. "What."

"Give me his shirt." He handed it over. "Sebastian, sweetie, you have to put your shirt on ok. You don't want Kate to see you like this do you?" his eyes lit up.

"Kate's coming?"

"Uh-huh, now let me put your shirt on ok?" he nodded and I slipped the top over his head.

"I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"Kate's coming." He told me like it was obvious. "I'm going to marry her."

"Who's going to marry who?" a voice asked amused from the doorway.

"Grandpa!" Marcus and Sebastian screamed.

"Did you bring me presents?"

"Mhm." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Hold out your hands." They held out their hands, and Nigel placed a something in them.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Candy."

"Candy?"

"Yeah candy."

"Yay!"

"Mommy look what Grandpa gave me." Marcus said. "Haha, you didn't get one." He taunted Duncan.

"Marcus, be nice to your brother." He scowled.

"Fine, I'm sorry Duncan." He ran off towards Nigel and Sebastian who were now putting together a puzzle in the living room. I smiled slightly and looked at Liam.

"So, love, when are Carter and Emma coming?"

"They said around 8 so soon."

"Sebastian really likes Kate."

"Yeah, it's cute." He looked shocked. "What?"

"Did the totally bad ass Helena just say the word cute?" I laughed.

"Shut up." He looked down at Duncan and reached out to poke him in the stomach. I slapped his hand away. "Don't poke him, he doesn't like that."

"Then can I poke you."

"No you old pervert." He laughed and pulled me closer to him, kissing the side of my head. "But I guess you can kiss me." Our lips met and I just knew this was going to be a good day, or night.


End file.
